Cappie & Casey Together Forever?
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Casey is certain there won't be a future for her and Cappie. Will she change her mind after Ashleighs talk with Cappie?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

*******************************************************************CAPSEY********

APOV

I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought to myself as I rang the doorbell at the Kappa Tao house.

"I'll get it!" someone shouted from inside. It was Beaver who answered the door.

"Ashleigh, what are you doing here? Come to see me?" he asked while leaning against the door frame.

"Actually, I came to see Cappie. Is he here?" I asked him peeping behind him to check.

"Yeah one sec. Cappie! Door!" he shouted. He let me in and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing before I came. After five minutes of waiting I almost gave up on Cappie until I saw him heading down the stairs towards me.

"Ashleigh? What are you doing here?" he asked me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come by and have a chat with you." I told him. I didn't want his brothers to know the real reason I came so I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Okay, about what?" he asked skeptical.

"Um can we go somewhere a little more private? Maybe your room?" I asked him

"Wow, Ash, I'm flattered really, but I already have a girlfriend, remember? Your best friend Casey" he said as a joke I'm assuming.

"Cappie, this is serious. We really need to talk" I told him as I dragged him up the stairs, carefully trying not to touch anything. As soon as we were locked away in his bedroom, I blurted out "Casey's going to break up with you!"

"What!" he yelled shocked at the topic of our discussion.

"Yes, it's true. I mean not now, but when she goes to DC after graduation. It has something to do with whatever your mom told her. Casey came home from your camping trip upset so I asked her what's wrong and she said 'Cappie and I aren't going to last' and I was like 'Yes you will!' and she said 'No because no matter how epic our love story is, it won't go on forever. After collage were done.' Then when I tried to tell her that there is no way you two won't make it she started crying. Talking about how you don't stand a chance because you both want different things. Blah, blah, blah. Listen, Cap, I've been down this road plenty of times with her and the fact still remains the same, she loves you. She's afraid that history is going to repeat itself so she's going to try to push you away again and I'm here to make sure it doesn't." I informed him.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is that you need to do something to show her you love her and don't want to lose her, and quick. Show her that you guys do stand a chance, that you have a future together" I said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asks me.

"You have to give her a permanent commitment that shows the world that she belongs to you, and you belong to her." I told him simply.

"Are you suggesting I lava-leer her?" he asked.

"No, no! This isn't some high school crush Cappie. If you're really serious about keeping Casey, then you have to do something big." I told him.

"Like what then?" he asked still confused as to what I was getting at.

"What are your ideas about marriage?" I asked.

*******************************************************************CAPSEY********

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I've neglected this story and focused mainly on my PLL one.

CaseyPOV

I woke up alone in my room with my law books spread out around me. I must have fallin asleep studying last night for the test today. I panicked and looked at the clock making sure I didn't over sleep too much and was relieved when I saw I still had three hours before the test began. I sat up and went over my notes again making sure I didn't forget anything.

"Casey, what would you say if Cappie asked you to marry him right now?" Ashleigh asked when she walked into our bedroom.

"I don't know, I can't see him asking me." I answered honestly, setting down my book. "Did you sleep here last night?" I asked her.

"Really? I think he would" she said to me, ignoring my question.

"Ash, did you meet a boy your not telling me about?" I asked her. She wouldn't meet my eyes so I knew she was hiding something from me. I kept staring at her until she finally broke and looked up.

"Okay, fine. I did go to meet a guy but its not what you think." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I went to see Cappie." she told me.

"My Cappie?" I asked confused.

"Yes." she answered.

"Why?" I asked still confused.

"Casey, you guys are ment to be together! I don't want you messing things up again over something his mom said." she told me.

"Wait, what did you tell him?" I asked her.

"The truth" she said.

"Which would be what?" I asked annoyed with her.

"I just told him he had to grow up and stop acting like a child if he intended to keep you this time." she said honestly.

"Is that why you wanted to know if I'd marry him?" I asked when it all made since.

"Maybe. . ." she said hiding her face.

"Ash! I'm not ready to get married! I just started law school, I don't want to become someone's wife!" I yelled having a fit.

"Well, I thought I was helping you!" she said realizing how upset I was.

"I have to go find Cappie." I said pulling on a sweater and leaving. I drove to the Kappa Tao house and went inside looking for him.

"Hes not here" Beaver said smiling.

"Then where is?" I asked.

"Out. I'm not suppose to tell you where he is. He told me about your game of hide and seek." he said laughing.

"Beav. I really need to talk to him. Can you please tell me where he is?" I asked nicely.

"OKay, he's at Doblers, but I didn't tell you" he said winking at me.

"Thanks" as I walked out to my car I noticed all the guys giving me unusual looks, I chose to ignore them. When I got to Doblers I noticed his jeep wasn't in the lot.  
>I went inside and looked anyway but came up empty handed. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. I went back to my car and drove back to the ZBZ house.<p>

"Did you find him?" Ashleigh asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna go try calling him again, maybe he'll pick up." I said walking up to out room. I heard a phone ringing from inside the room and went in to investigate.  
>I was suprised to see Cappie standing by the window. When I walked in he turned around and greeted me.<p>

"We need to talk." he said, using the words nobody liked hearing.

"Okay." I said sitting down on the bed. He came over and joined me, grabbing my hands.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I have to ask you something." he said sliding off the bed. Realization of what he was doing sunk in. He was actually going to do it. How could I say no? If I did we'd surely break up.

"Casey, . . ."

********************************************************************************************  
>Sorry to leave you hanging! I'll update again within a few days hopefully. Please Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I can't believe I haven't updated since July! Here's chapter three, sorry it's so late.

*************************************************************************CAPSEY******

"Casey, will you marry me?" Cappie asked on bended knee. I swallowed and took a few minutes to calm my heart down again before opening my mouth and saying something I'd regret.

"Is this really what you want Cap?" I asked curious. He pulled away shocked as if I slapped him across the face.

"You don't." he replied sinking to the floor.

"Cappie I love you." I said while joining him. "But-"

"There's always a but with us isn't there." He frowned, interrupting me before I was finished.

"-but I don't want to rush into anything we aren't ready for just to keep us together." I told him honestly.

"That's what you're worried about? That I'm not ready for such a commitment? Casey I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've known that since the party where we first met." He replied serious, grabbing my arms.

"You really aren't doing this just because Ashley told you to." I realized.

"She may have pushed me in the right direction but I'm doing this because I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the one I share the rest of my life with." He said in the same tone as before.

"You really want to be stuck with me forever?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Permanently forever and always." He smiled. "So what do you say marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes." I grinned crawling into his lap and kissing him.

"She said yes!" Ashley shouted from the hall. "Can we come in?" She asked us. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Come on in!" Cappie shouted to her. Ashley peeked her head in, saw it was okay, and pushed open the door. Just as I stood up she attacked me with a hug and squeal in my ear. Pretty soon the room was full. Rusty, Beaver, and the rest of the Kappa Tao brothers joined us. All my ZBZ sisters where in here, and even Evan showed up to congratulate us.

"Well, I'm shocked. I always thought the two of us would be getting married." Dale laughed, referring to him and me. I gave him an odd look. "Treat her right." He told Cappie, squeezing his shoulder.

"Ee! I'm so excited for you two. We should start planning your wedding! We need a DJ, a cake, flowers. Where are thinking about having it? Ash asked me, dragging me away from the guys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took six months to plan but we finally got it perfect. We had it all figured out so that as soon as Cappie and I got back from our honeymoon I'd start law school as Casey Jones. Or Mrs. Cappie as Beaver would put it.

"Are you ready?" Ashley, my maid of honor, asked.

"Yeah." I replied. When it was my turn I walked down the aisle with my dad. I smiled at Ashley, Katherine, and Rebecca at the altar. I looked over at Evan, Beaver, and Rusty. Finally my eyes found Cappie's. I said I do and he did too. The minister said kiss the bride and he did. Then we ran out of there happy as can be. I knew we made the right decision, and even laughed at doubting it before. I knew we'd make it to the finish line this time. Somewhere down the road I'd get to tell all our grandkids as long as you keep some faith true love does exist, so when you find it don't let go.

**********************************************************************CAPSEY*********

Sorry, I know this is way, way, overdue. Thanks JJ, , Captivating x, and 13dreams13, for reviewing and sorry to keep you waiting. Maybe someday I'll come back to this story or give it a sequel but right now I'm focusing on my Hart of Dixie stories so sorry.


End file.
